


Midnight Hide and Seek

by eerieEllyllon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Horror, M/M, One Shot, i was really sick and hazy when I wrote this, idk - Freeform, if this is shippy or not is left up to the reader, or at least something like this, twist ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerieEllyllon/pseuds/eerieEllyllon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave calls John in the middle of the night, convincing him to sneak out so he could play "hide and seek" in the woods.</p><p>Things seriously didn't end up how John expected once he found his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Hide and Seek

"Dave, hold up, where the hell are you?"

"Not far, you should see me pretty soon."

"Dave I can't see anything! Why on earth did you want to play hide and seek in the middle of the night anyway? I am so dead if my dad notices I snuck out."

"You'll understand when you get here. Have you reached the second checkpoint on the main path?"

"Not yet."

"When you get there, take a left into the trees and go straight."

"What? Dave I don't know this forest very well, I might not be able to find my way back if I leave the path."

"That's why you'll just go straight, John. Trust me man, okay?"

"...Okay, I'm at the checkpoint. I'll do what you said for now, but if I get lost you seriously owe me a shit ton of soda."

"Yeah, me doing that won't be necessary. Just keep walking."

"Whatever."

"Let me know when you hear water."

"Sure Dave. Hey, if this was hide and seek, why are you telling me where to go? Isn't the point for you to hope I don't find you?"

"I have my reasons."

"Bulllshit."

"You say that now, but just wait until you get here."

"Okay, I'm at the river. Now what?"

"Turn right. Just follow the river and you'll find me."

"Right, right. Hey, why don't you start walking too? We can meet in the middle."

"Yeah, that won't be happening."

"Why not?"

"It's just not an option."

"Huh? Dave did you get hurt or something?"

"Something like that."

"Why didn't you tell me? I could've gotten help."

"Just hurry, God."

"...It's not bad, is it? I mean, if you're hurt bad enough you can't move, we really should call an adult. It's not like I can carry you back by myself."

"I wouldn't worry about that Egbert. Just focus and on getting here, you're pretty close."

"How would you you know where I am? I can only hear you on the phone, so I doubt you're that close."

"John."

"What?"

"Look down."

"What do you mean look... Oh my fucking God."

"You see me now, don't you?"

"...Who are you, and what have you done to Dave?"

"John, I'm hurt. Can't you see?"

"You're not Dave... Wha... I just, oh my god."

"Well, give the boy a prize."

In front of the young brunet was the body of a young, teenage boy. Behind shattered glass were two eyes, blankly staring into the abyss. Blond hair, which had previous always been well kept, was now a matted mess of blood and dirt. Dave's skin was cold, cruelly so, and he wasn't moving.

His cellphone wasn't with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I was like, really sick when I wrote this. The next morning, when I was feeling a little bit better, I found it and didn't know how to feel about it. I remembered writing something, vaguely, but I wasn't expecting this. 
> 
> In the end I decided to upload it to Ao3. What's the worse that could happen?
> 
> I am now interested in doing something sorta like this, but much better, in the future, but other fanfictions take priority first.


End file.
